mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hilo:Crazy Jumps/@comment-24343248-20140622020321/@comment-24613863-20140628191508
FURBYPUCCA98 escribió: Crazy Jumps escribió: FURBYPUCCA98 escribió: Crazy Jumps escribió: FURBYPUCCA98 escribió: Crazy Jumps escribió: FURBYPUCCA98 escribió: Crazy Jumps escribió: FURBYPUCCA98 escribió: Amiga; entonces odias a Margarita y que no se quede con mordy; yo igual que mnuchos fans no me agradaba pero cuando ella y Mordy se hacen mas unidos mne gusto y odie "Steak Mea Madeus" por que Margarita no volvera; pero que tal si Mordy y CJ al igual que Finn y la PF; osea mordy hace algo estupido; CJ se enoja con el y rompen; pero yo soy Morderita; Rigleen y TJ; dime por favor respondeme La pony pegasa con ropa de principe es LIs 1) ESta bien pero ese alguien es bathory verdad; ya que ella mato tambien a Mona; osea manipulo a Klorgane haciendo que mona muriera debido a que Bathory y Mona estaban enamoradas de Skips pero skips se quedo con mona y Bathory s e vengo de mona; ademas que opinas de esto que skips y Mona sean Simon y Betty (de Hora de aVentura); ademas Twist es la PF de USM o no y CJ es su prima; pero Tifon debe ser casi como una deidad no un dios; mejor alguien poderoso; pero seria tonto poner que Mona al igual que Betty se encuentre con su amor; osea Mona scapa al futuro al igual que Betty 2) Pero no me diste tu opinion si esta bien o no ni me diste tu opcion del expulsado de Regular drama; dime tiene que ser de los chicos Buena Onda o Venusinas elige el expulsado y yo escribire el capitulo de acuerdo 3) Osea lo del nivel 15 querias decir que Don y Todd tuviesen mapaches emplumados (bebes) o me equivoco; y que Mordo y rigs apoyasen eso 4) las parejas son feas pero no merespondiste de esto: Jerodd (Jeremy x Todd) y Chadva (Chad x Eva) que opinas; amiga; lo de todd y Margarita es diferencia de edad o me equivoco; el tiene 21-22 y ella 23-24 o no 5) Al igual que Todd; ami me gusta la naturaleza; me gusta ser bueno con la gente; por que me gusta ser asi; tambien ropa algo abrigadora y comoda; me gustan los gorros como el de wEndy (Gravity FAlls) 6) Amiga; tu me dijiste que te pareces a sierra; pero yo a cAmeron y Gwen; en personalidad; por que al igual que Gwen soy algo solitario pero bueno y sin querer me gano enemigos; en el caso de cAmeron; por que soy muy timido pero trato de superar todo 7) Pero enetndiste queson esos dibujos amiga dame tu opinion por favor amiga dime 8) La CM de Lis seria una espada con dos plumas formando una media las dos plumas y un rayo dorado; la CM de Todd serian dos campanas plateadas unidas por un lazo azul y una hoja de trebol y una pluma; la CM de Eva; seria una flor con una moño rosado al fondo; la CM de Elliott seria una calculadora con la letra (π) (pi) al centro ; la CM de Molly seria un carrete de hilos (como el que le dio coco Pommel a Rarity) con una aguja y un boto rosado en forma de corazon Amiga; LIs es parece a estas dos chicas o me equivoco: Elsa and Maleficent ES que Lis parece la villana y Mordo quiere que todos la vean a si; eso se debe a que Mordecai viendo que Lis lo maltrataba pero el no sabia por que ; Lis olo maltrata si alguien abusa de rigby; Mordo don o de sus amigos; esta bien que Lisea la Elsa (de frozen) y la malefica de USM; dime que opinas; LIs no es mala, Skips no vio nunca maldad en su corazon No, ella no es la PF de USM. El resto no te entendi. Te dije que queria que se vaya Margarita para que Mordo se haga mas fuerte, y al final diga: "Hazlo viejo, hazlo por Margarita...Por Margarita!". Exacto me refiero a eso, pero cuando tienen un hijo es nivel 16. Pero, segun el fanart, vi que Mordo queria el nivel 15. Y esas parejas son feas FEAS. Pero la diferencia es que Margarita es mayor que Todd, no pueden estar juntos. No quiero que paso como mis papas, que mi mama es mayor que mi papa. Y me parezco a Sierra por seguir a alguien y cuando digo Hola se asusta, soy algo obsesionada pero tambien me parezco a Gwen porque hago enemigos por error y quiero ser buena a la vez divertida. Si entendi lo de los dibujos, me tomara un tiempo hacerlas, si? Si se parece mucho. Concuerdo contigo, que sea la Elsa y Malefica de USM. Amiga; perdoname de verdad; y te respondere Amiga; por que CJ no es la PF de USM; es que ambas tiene un enojo terrible ambas; y damne razones por favor osea trato de decir que Mordecai y cJ rompan y Margarita vuelve y son novios tanto mordy y Maggie (Diminutivo de Margarita) Pero ya te explique margarita muta en un monstruo y Mordy quiere cumplir su promesa que le hizo a ellae de que fanart; hablas amiga; no te entiendo osea estas diciendo que Mordo y rigs quieren un sobrino de Don y de todd (Osea quiren que Don y todd se casen y tengan un mapache emplumado); explicate por favor no te entiendo y prdoname de verdad por lo de los gays y todo eso Amiga; entonces todd y Margarita solo amigos y cuñados; por que son feas Jereodd (Jeremy x Todd) y Chadva (Chad x Eva); por si acaso amiga yo apoyo SAndremy o Jerendy (Sandy x Jeremy) y Chadnnet (Chad x Jannet); explica tus motivos; pero tua padres entonces diferencia de edad whoa explica Amiga; ya t dije qu me parezco a Gwen y CAmeron; por su presonalidad; osea soy solitario y bueno como Gwen y timido y amable como CAmeron Hablando de dibujos haz hecho los de todd y eVita en su boda con ropa de shining y Cadance; dime; y todd como sImon Petrikov (Simon y marcy); amiga que te parecieron las CM de mis personajes; las de tus personajes me gustan mucho; como se llamarian tus presonajes si fueran ponys osea tendian nombres como los de Twilight ; AJ; RD; Flutter; Pinkie o RArity; ime como serian sus nombre Pero dime por que serian segunt tu LIs la Malefica y la elsa de USM dime por favor amiga Y no lo es porque ella no tiene un padre que dice que es malvada, ella no es apasionada. Y como que Mordo no tuvo a mor a primera vista con ella. Esta bien, analize a Twist y descubre que es la PF de USM. Si pero viste que al final 2 participantes luchan? Al final Mordo cree que va a perder y dice: Vamos viejo hazlo, hazlo por Margarita...Por Margarita!" Entendes, no? Me refiero a que un dia se me ocurrio buscar imagenes del Morby, me aparecio que Mordo queria hijos (O sea, el fanart mostraba eso). 1)He aqui las razones: Jerenodd: Es gay, hay diferencia de edad, son razas diferentes pero diferentes, y creo que Jeremy es muy listo y Todd es mas natural. Chadva: Hay diferencia de edad, es un mapache y una zarigueya, creo que Eva no es el tipo de Chad y viceversa. Si las CM de tus personajes son SUPER DUPER COOL!! Aunque estoy pensando en estos nombres: Sandy seria Magic Cloudy Jannet: Apple Fire Twist: Mistery power. Lis es Malefica porque ella parece malvada y no lo es. Es Elsa porque quiere proteger a los demas. Tienes razon; entonces Twist es la PF de USM; Eva la DP de USM y Li la Marcy de USM; ademas que opinas que Margarita y LIs se lleven mucho peor que Margarita y cJ ? Vi que en cada temporada de Drama total; 2 participantes (finalistas) se mechan (luchan) entre ellos (como Heather y alejandro; CAmeron y LIghtning o Mike y Zoey); osea Mordecai gana en una version y jeremy en otra o no o me equivoco; pero Mordecai cumplira la promesa a Margarita Bueno; como sentirian Mordecai y rigby si don y todd fuesen novios; tambien los demas personajes del Donodd ; pero apoyarian que don y tod tuviese hijos; osea Mordecai y rigby sean tios Del Jerodd; entendi casi todo excepto esto: Todd es mas natural. (Osea todd es primitivo, Todd no es primitivo sabe usar tecnologia pero prefiere la naturaleza) o estas diciendo todd es mas emocional; explicate amiga por favor dime por favor del Chadva; no entendi lo del tipo; osea eva no es el tipo de chad ; Chad no el de eVa; explicate La diferencia es solo 2 años (Jeremy y Chad tiene 23 años y Todd y Eva 21 años) Me gustan; igual tus CM de Sandy; Jannet; y tWist; y pienso en estos nombres: Lis es Celestial Sword Todd es Leaf Bell Eva es Blossoom Bow Elliot es Pi Calculator Molly es Heart Botton Pero si tu vierasa Mordecai y LIs yo los veria como hAns y elsa; ya que Hans al igual que Mordecai quire hacer ver a Elsa y a Lis como villanas; LIs es una falsa antagonista de USM (sea no es villana ; pero LIs es violenta y parece la villana pero tiene un corazon puro; dame otras razones amiga por favor 1) Mmm pensaria que tengan buena relacion, si Mordo estara con Margarita debe llevarse bien con sus familiares. 2) Te digo eso! Que al final 2 personajes luchan pero para que Mordo no pierda dice "Vamos viejo, hazlo por Margarita...Por Margarita!" Luego gana. Tiene sentido lo de otro final porque eso pasa en el show porque en canada sale distinto resultado que en USA. 3)Pára mi que Mordo pensaria: "Creo que son el uno para el otro" y Rigby piensa "A que Don es gay??" 4)Me refiero a que Todd muestra mas sentimientos pero no digo que Jeremy no. DIgo que el es mas natural, muestra sentimientos y usa mas naturaleza que Tecnologia. 5)Me refiero a eso! Porque, es lo mismo que el caso de Todd. Ella es mas natural y no creo que sea un linda pareja en cambio Eva X Todd si esta buena. 6)No es tanto pero si el chico es menor que la chica no queda. 7)Pero Mordo no se parece tanto a Hans: Uno es pelirrojo, es mas caballero, ama a alguien de verdad y usa ropa. Amiga; te respondere; todo: 1) la razon esa que se me ocurrio por que a LIs no le agradan las chicas coquetas como Margarita; pero al final las dos se llevan bien como sucedio con Mordecai y Frank Smith (Padre de Margarita); pero que opinarias de que Lis se lleve mal con la madre de rigby; Don y Eva; pero con el padre de rigby; Don y eva tiene buena relacion; la razon es que es muy masculina y poco femenina y por eso LIs usara un vestido para poder bailar con Don (Don usara un traje negro y ella un vestido morado con tacones) (Molly y Eileen le hicieron el vestido a LIs) que opinas 2) Igual te digo por qye LIgthning y mike ganan en USA; mientas CAmeron y Zoey ganaron en Latinoamerica; amiga entonce en la Final A gana Mordecai y en la Final B gana Jeremy; pero amiga par mi mordy debe hacer esa promesa no solo a Margarita; a Rigby y Eileen tambien (Rigby (5 lugar); Eileen (12 lugar) y Margarita/Margatrocious( 20 lugar) 3) Pero que pensarian si lIs y eva son nvoias; tanto Mordo como rigs; y dame motivos para que Mordo crea que son el uno para el otro y de rigby que crea que Don es gay Pero amiga dame motivos de por que John (Primo de Margarita) y molly deben ser pareja dame motivos por favor creo que ambos se parecen a Braeburn y Rarity de MLP o me equivoco y el por que por favor 4) Por si acaso jeremy y Todd se quieren mucho (obviamente como amigos no novios ya que son chicos); ademas Jeremy a consolado a Todd cuando esta triste igual Chad a Eva; tambien Jeremy a Eva y Chad a Todd; creo que Todd y Eva le ganarisn a Benson en un concurso de como sobrevivir en el bosque 5) Chad y Eva se aprecian y eva lo ayuda con jAnnet; igual Eva ayuda a Jeremy con Sandy; a Eileen con rigby (Eva le sugiere que traiga un plato de macarrones con quesos cuand esta aburrido); Eva es Fluttesrhy ; Todd es Big Mac; Jeremy es Flash sentry Chad es Caramel 6) Tienes razon pero Chad es mayor que Eva igual Jeremy es mayor que Todd; 7) Hans es un villano completo; es el villano de Frozen; es que mordecai quiere hacer ver a todos que Lis es malvada; pero no es mala; debido a que Lis olo maltartaba mordo (Pero por que mordy abusaba de rigby); pero Rigby nunca abusaria de la amistad de Lis; osea la quire mucho por ser su consuelo en su fiest ade 6 cuando todos sus amigo incluyendo a mordo se fueron con do; LIs nunca hariadaño a rigby, lo protegeria y quedria; el motivo; no es que Mordy sea celoso como rigby; es que le molseta que no vena la maldad En resumen LIs es la Malefica y la elsa de USM o me equivoco y dame otra razones pra llamarla si amiga por favor Hiciste los trajes de boda de Todd y eVa; la de Todd como simon petrikov y eva coomo cAdance dime Pero amiga que opinas de los nombres de mis presonajes y sus CM como ponys dime por favor 1)Me parece buena la idea, digo, me la imagino aunque si estaria super! Seria como cuando Fluttershy y las mane6 le hicieron un vestido a Rarity. 2)Ah ahi ya cambia la cosa. 3)Bien Mordo pensaria eso porque, como ambos son amables y buenos, dice que se parecen por eso son el uno para el otro. Rigby diria eso porque creo que a el no le gusta el gay. De que Lis y Eva sean novias no se nada ni que pensarian los personajes. 4)Eso si, ovbiamente todos lo harian. Pues si, Benson perderia contra ellos. 5)Mira asi funciona todo: Jeremy, al principio, mira a Sandy como una amiga y nada mas. Luego le empieza a gustar y al final se enamora de ella. Chad esta enamorado de Jannet. Es como la "evolucion" del Morderita y lo que es actualmente el Rigleen. 7)En eso son iguales pero no son tan iguales, pero si lo miramos de ese sentido son iguales. 8)Bien, ambas tienen una hermana menor. Cuidan de alguien (Anna, Aurora y Rigby) y no son femeninas (El vestido de Elsa es solo elegante y Lis usa un vestido elegante, malefica usa ropa de guerrera que es algo masculino). El de Simon Petricov ya lo hise. Los otros los estoy haciendo. Para mi que son perfectas las CM, tienen que ver con su personalidad y habilidades. En nombres, son parecidos a los de las CM. Estando en MLP, que opinas de la pareja Cheese Pommel (Cheese Sandwich X Coco Pommel)? Amiga; hola; te respondere: 1) ESe episodio donde Las mane 6 le hacen el vestido a Rarity fue en vestida para el exito donde Twily; AJ; Fluter; Pinky; RD le pden sus vestidos a RArity; pero los de ellas son feos y son criticados por un pony (Hoity Toity) y entonces RArity decide prdonarlas y ellas aceptan los vestidos de Rarity y se veian hermosa; ahora que lo pienso por que no haces que Sandy; Jannet; Twist; Molly; Eva y Lis usen los vestidos de Twily; AJ; Pinky; RArity; Flutter y RD me entiendes; pero no me respondiste esto: La Madre de rigby odie a Lis por ser muy masculina para don y por envidia; ya que Lis cuidaba a Rigby; el pade de Rigby no la odia se llevan bien no me respondiste eso amiga 2) No te entiendo; eso amiga (2)Ah ahi ya cambia la cosa. ); explicate amiga por favor 3) Pero segun tu son casi pero no; Todd odia las matematicas no le gusta; de seguro Don le daria miedo el bosque; ademas no te agrada la idea esa que ambos tengan "Mapaches emplumados" (Ademas tiene casi la misma edad (Don es 6 horas mayor que Todd); dame tu opinion por favor pero amiga si Lis enamorara a Margarita; y margarita se enamora de ella y Mordo se sentiria destrozado; igual Eileen ve a Eva mas adorable que rigby y se enamora de ella pero Rigby sentiria terrible 4) A que te refieres con esto : Eso si, ovbiamente todos lo harian.; pero por que Benson pederia ante ellos y como reaccionaria; y te parece buen la idea de que chad ; Jeremy y hasta doug se vuelvan amigos de mordecai y rigby gracias a Todd y Eva (Todd; Eva; Chad ; Jeremy y Doug fueron amigos de la infancia pero Doug no conocio a Chad y Jeremy ) 5) Oye es como que SAndy es mordy y Jeremy es Margarita; mientras Chad es Eileen y Jannet e Rigby; una pregunta Jannet se portaba como rigby cuando setaba con eileen osea Jannet era grosera con Chad o como es eso 6) No me respondiste respondeme por favor amiga 7) Osea no se por que pero LIs es elsa y Malefica mientras Mordecai es Hans y el Rey Stefan (Padre de aurora (Bella durmiente)); y que Rigby y Mordecai despreciaban a Don y LIs por Celos (caso de Rigby); ydifamacion (caso de Mordecai) bueno dame tus opiniones desto y lo que escribire a continuacion: Lis es Malefica y Elsa; Mordo es Hans y el rey Stefan; Eva es la Princesa aurora y anna; Todd es Kristoff y el Principe fElipe (Novio de aurora) y respondeme por que Don y Lis tienene que ser pareja dame sus diferencias y semejanzas tanto LIs como Don 8) Bueno Elsa y Lis tienen un ermano menor Anna y Todd; LIs; Elsa y Malefica son protectoras de Anna; Aurora y Rigby; pero se parecen en ser diadas por un chico (Osea elsa es odiada por Hans; Malefica por el REy Stefan y LIs por Mordecai); tambien las tres parecen las villanas y al final no lo son Amiga; el de Todd como simon Petrikov; solo esta el de Eva como marcy (niña) NO ESTA; mira tu galeria por favor: http://princessminiluna.deviantart.com/gallery/ Pero amiga como serian los nombres de Twist ; SAndy y Jannet en español (Sus nombres ponys) Me caen bien ellos chesse y Coco; pero Chesse es un PInkie osea version masculina y Coco una fluttereshy terrestre; me gusta la pareja y a ti te gusta Me puedes responders eto amiga; por favor: No hay problem ala de Elliot En si es Mordecai vs Jeremy (Mordecai (1 lugar/2 lugar (Alternativo) vs JEremy (2 lugar/ 1 lugar (alternativo); por si acaso; Jeremy y mordecai son amigos en Regular Drama; igual chad y Rigby; per esta pela se torna dura; Mordecai gana al recordar a Margarita; y gana y derrota a Jeremy y es el campeon; pero amiga; mejo escribo el siguiente episodio y los demas de acuerdo a la eliminacion pero no te dire los retos y seguire el orden de eliminacion No te entiendo, amiga que quiere decir con esto: Ah entonces eligo que se vaya otro, pero elijilo vos esta vez. EXPLICATE por favor amiga La de cElia solo cambio el cabello como LIghtning; Margarita como mutantes es mas violenta y destructora; ella al sre mutada solo considera como amigos a eileen y a John (Primo de Margarita) ; pero despues e vuelve amiga de Mordecai; Rigby; y el esto de su equipo y otros personajes ; pero dame razones la de cElia y de Margarita (Por que te gustaron sus mutaciones dime por favor) Papaleta durante la eliminacion; Thomas le da un bigote falso y Thomas se lo pega y Papaleta se pone alegre pero lo expulsan Que opinas dime por favor tu opinion amiga por favor 1) Ahh eso es justificativo: Las madres quieren chicas femeninas para sus hijos y los padres quieren chicas que se sepan defender. 2)Me refiero a que no elegire a Margarita para eliminarla, la elegi pero ya no puedo. Asi que estas, elegilo vos al que queres que se vaya. 3)Cierto, Mordo estaria como el episodio Si cielo SI. Rigby trataria de conquistarla como un comic que vi. 4)Me refiero a que todos consolarian a Todd y a Eva porque saben que son buenas personas. Les ganaria porque Benson no es tan generoso con la naturaleza, en cambio ellos si y Benson iria a rogarles "Por favor, ayudenme.." 5)Y sera asi sus relaciones, pero Jannet no sera asi como Rigby sino que va agarrar el telefono y juega a los jueguitos. Chad tratara de iniciar una conversacion con ella. 6)Me parece bien eso, aunque no tanto lo de Mordo. Y ellos 2 son todo lo opuesto, lo unico parecido es que ambos son hermanos menores y son mas maduros. 7)Ah si me olvide de eso. Si pense que ya lo habia subido, igual ya lo subi. Los nombres serian: Sandy ahora no se llama Magic Cloud sino Magic Flower que significa Flor magica o Magia de flor. Jannet significa Manzana de fuego o Fuego de Manzana Twist significa Poder Misterioso. Amo esa pareja! Muchos dicen que es rara, por el simple hecho de Cheese y Pinkie "Son el uno para el otro" pero yo los veo como amigos y nada mas. Incluso me une, en devianart, al grupo de: PokeyPie forever, anti CheesePie y al Cheese Pommel. Ok, pero si aparecen Sandy y Jannet te dire lo que dirian en la situacion al igual que Twist. Me refiero a que eligo a otro, porque si Margarita estara en 4 episodios, no puedo elegirla. Pero elegilo vos esta vez, ya que no se me ocurre nada. Ah ahi esta mejor, Papaleta no estara triste :3